Pinch valve closures comprising air and hydraulic pistons and cylinders are known in the art. However, conventional pinch valves require large fluid volumes for effecting closure and, in addition, require, for example, honed internal cylinder walls, micro-ground piston shafts, fluid piston seals, guide rings, shaft seals and the like. Moreover, conventional pinch vanes are prone to a so-called crushing effect. This is a serious defect wherein a valve sleeve is overly compressed with a resultant fracture or delamination of the valve sleeve. There has accordingly been a need for a less complex valve closure which will avoid the defects of the conventional valves.